Es inevitable te amo
by Natty Potter
Summary: Hermosa historia entre RonHermione, tb HarryGinny, enredos y amor. Lean que está xvr y review!
1. Default Chapter

Que onda? Hola a todos! Decidí hacer este fic por que me lo exigían T_T y aparte por que me gusta ^-^! Se lo dedico a Jessi Weasley que me incentivó y apoyo, espero que les guste y dejen reviews, y lean mis otras historias U.U

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Era demasiado, no era posible soportarlo... nunca lo hubiera imaginado, ella enamorada de su mejor amigo y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo y lo peor era que no habían esperanzas con el..._

Hermione no se encontraba nada bien aquella noche, ya había terminado sus deberes y decidió ir a la enfermería.

-Querida, estas mal, toma esta poción. Te  aliviará, ahora ve a tu cuarto y descansa- La señora Pomfrey estaba preocupada por  Hermione, no exactamente por su salud, sino  por su estado de ánimo

-Gracias señora Pomfrey- dijo Hermione, se dirigió a la sala común, talvez pasaría algo interesante, talvez...

-Hola Hermione!-

_Por que es tan lindo! Es solo un chico! solo un estúpido chico, nada del otro mundo, bueno es mi mejor amigo... _

-Hola Ron!- contestó Hermione – Que hacen chicos?-

- Yo perdiendo... T_T Ron siempre me gana!!!-

- Harry, todo es cuestión de concentración- 

- Para ti es fácil decirlo Ron, eres el mejor jugador de todo Hogwarts!-

- No es para tanto- dijo Ron sonrojándose ligeramente – por cierto... JAQUE MATE!-

- U.U nunca seré bueno en esto!, me voy afuera. Quiero caminar un rato- Harry estaba somnoliento cuando  dijo eso

- Yo me quedo un rato más, tengo que revisar unos apuntes- argumentó Herms

- Apuntes?!- Gritó Ron mientras Harry se retiraba a su cuarto- Hermione, tu no te preocupas  por otra cosa más que en los estudios?!

-  No, Ron también  me preocupo por otras cosas....

- Bueno, eeeh disculpa por gritar...-

-  No hay problema, espero no te alteres tanto a la próxima ¬_________¬

-  Bueno yo voy a dormir, pobre Harry....

- Si, pobrecito, pero... no! No vayas, Harry está preparando algo!

- Que es ese algo Hermione?!

- Eeeeeh, bueno no te puedo decir =P

- Por que... Hermione?- Ron puso un tono un poco (np: Poco? Dios mío!!!)  pícaro, algo que estaba por hacer derretirse a Hermione

-  No es nada, Ron...- pero Ron se acercaba cada vez más a Hermione... que le pasaba a Ron? Por que se acerca tanto, pero... SI YO SI QUIERO ESTO!!!! Ay dios mío!!! Está a centímetros míos..... 

- Por favor... dime

- Mira, a Harry le gusta alguien y quiere pensar en ella, nada más!

- Pensar en Cho?!

- Se fue a pensar en esa?!

- No, ya no le gusta ella... 

- Entonces por qué no me lo ha dicho!!! Lo voy a matar- Ron ya se disponía a subir las escaleras, pero Hermione  lo agarró de la túnica – No Ron, no hagas nada, te molestaría....- Para qué dije eso! Ya malogré todo!!!

- Hermione... que me están ocultando tu y Harry- En ese momento entró Ginny a la sala común cojida de la mano con Harry...

- Uh-oh....

- Harry, que @#€& haces con mi hermana???'!!!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sí, se que este capítulo (primer) está supercorto pero es  como  una introducción =P, aparte que estoy media deprimida por  la muerte de mi amiga u.u (Si han leído Debate Fraternal, el final del 4 capi me entenderán) como sea espero que dejen** REVIEWS no es difícil, solo aprieten el botoncito "go" y denme su opinión ^_~, yo ya me voy!!! Natty Potter**


	2. Paseo, accidente

Hola a todos ^^. Hoy estoy muy feliz!!! Que lindo!!! Y entonces aprovecho para continuar este fic y gracias a los que dejaron review y a los que no me encantaría que lo hagan!!! Bueno ahí va... ^_~

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- ¡¿Harry, que @#€& haces con mi hermana????!!!!

- Ron no grites así! – Ginny tenía los ojos fulminantes

- Mira Ginny, tu no puedes estar agarradita de la mano con Harry como si fueran...- pero Ron se quedó callado, acaso ellos eran... novio? No, no podía ser, Ginny era una niña! – como si fueran novios!

- Hermanito, podrías usar el cerebro?!!! Mejor me voy, estoy harta de tus celos de hermano que por cierto son muy idiotas. ACASO YO TE DIGO ALGO CUANDO TU COQUETEAS CON HERMIONE?!- lo que había dicho Ginny dejó a Ron aparte de impactado, totalmente rojo. Ginny se fue a su cuarto

- Ron... por que haces esto? Ginny y yo solo somos amigos – dijo Harry como si le doliera, como si quisiera que fueran algo más – A dios, ahora si me voy a dormir...

Las palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Ron, Harry y Ginny eran solo amigos, pero entonces por que... El coqueteando con Hermione?!!! Que absurdo era eso!!!

- Fuiste muy duro – Ron no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione aún estaba allí. Aunque estaba un poco roja por lo que había dicho Ginny – no debiste gritar, además... si Harry y Ginny se quieren déjalos vivir su vida! Hacen bonita pareja *-*!!! 

- Hermione! Como los puedes apoyar?! Pero  bueno... tienes razón, no puedo estar gritando así. Disculpa... – entonces Hermione hizo algo hermoso, maravilloso: lo abrazó.

- Ron, no es conmigo con quién te tienes que disculpar. Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer... buenas noches, me voy a dormir – a Hermione le hubiera gustado estar abrazada de Ron por siempre, pero no podía, no podía seguir engañándose a ella misma. Lo mejor era irse…

- Hermione, por favor no te vayas – la voz de Ron sonó tan dulce, tan inocente, tan tierna…- Por favor Hermione, me gustaría que te quedes – Hermione se dio vuelta y vio la cara de Ron, tan hermosa como siempre. En ese momento  su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada, parecía que no hubiera hablado con la boca si no con el corazón…

- Ron… Yo me quedo si eso es lo que quieres…- Ahora Hermione también se había sonrojado enormemente, sentía como cada centímetro de su piel ardía

- Hermione, quieres salir a dar un paseo por ahí?- Ron había puesto a prueba su atrevimiento, pero Hermione le contestó que sí.

Ya habían llegado al borde del lago, Hermione miró sus manos y  se  dio cuenta que una de ellas estaba agarrada de la mano de Ron, pareció que Ron también lo había  notado por que se soltaron y se sonrojaron muchísimo

- Bueno Hermione, yo quería venir aquí por que esteeee quería hablar, mira a mi aún no me entra que Ginny ya no sea una niñita, no puedo consentir que esté con Harry – Habían iniciado una conversación, Hermione pensaba que Ron iba a decir otra cosa… acaso lo deseaba? Hablaron por mucho tiempo, era hermoso estar ahí con Ron hablando de cualquier y mirándose a los ojos de vez en cuando hasta que…- Hermione…te gusta alguien? – Por qué demonios tuvo qué preguntar eso? Cómo le iba a decir que le gustaba él? – Me gusta… Por qué quieres saber?- Ron estaba rojo, ella también. –Es que da curiosidad, a mi me gustaría decírtelo, pero tal vez cometería la mayor estupidez de mi vida diciéndotelo –respondió Ron, ¿es que acaso le gustaba otra y se había dado cuenta de que me gusta él y no quería ponerla triste? 

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! - 

- Qué fue eso?! – preguntó preocupada Hermione. 

- No sé, vamos a ver, parece que viene de esos árboles – respondió Ron, los 2 corrieron hacia unos árboles que había cerca del lago. Crabbe y Goyle le pegaban a Denis Crevey, pero Malfoy no estaba allí. – Dejen al chico!!! – los estúpidos de Crabbe y Goyle soltaron a Denis, dejándolo tirado pero luego se dirigieron hacia Hermione y Ron.

- Los noviecitos! – Ron quería matarlos

- Lárgense maldita sea! – los grandullones (por alguna extraña razón) se fueron –imbéciles. Denis estás bien?.

Esa noche en la sala común Ron estaba sentado leyendo un libro sobre Quidditch, había poquísima gente en la sala. 

- Hola Ron, como está Denis? 

- Perfectamente, ahora está descansando en su cuarto – Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron, este le pasó un brazo por el hombro (haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco)- Hermione… qué harías si uno de tus mejores amigos te besa y se te declara? 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cómo quedó? Qué te pareció Jessi Weasley? Por que no solo el primer capítulo era dedicado a ti, si no todo el fic n____n. Bueno, voy a contestar reviews :D!!!

Meluchi: La curiosidad mató al gato!!! XDD Besitos y gracias por el review ^^!!!

Mégera: Espero yo también que se cumplan en verdad ;), me halaga tu r/r!!!

Esteffy: Gracias por que siempre me dejas review amiga!!!

Rupert fan: I'm

Melania Weasley: Ya le puse mucha poesía, gracias por tu ayuda, bays!!!

Tamy: :D

Jessi Weasley: Que loca!!! Esto te lo dedico por que eres bravasa, y gracias por tu pésame!

Angie Weasley: Sí son lindos ^___^!!! Ciao

Srta.Felton: No la conozco O_o por qué??? Gracias por el r/r n__n

Michemix: A mi también me gustó esa parte :D, bueno adios!!!

Suerte a todos y reviews!!!


	3. La rosa

 Como que me demoré un poquito para publicar este tercer capítulo no? ^^U Como sea… la cosa es que aquí está, con sorpresas y todo n_n. Dedicado a Jessi Weasley!   

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esa noche en la sala común Ron estaba sentado leyendo un libro sobre Quidditch, había poquísima gente en la sala. 

- Hola Ron, como está Denis? 

- Perfectamente, ahora está descansando en su cuarto – Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron, este le pasó un brazo por el hombro (haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco)- Hermione… qué harías si uno de tus mejores amigos te besa y se te declara? 

- Ay Ron! No tengo tiempo para andar pensando en esas cosas – respondió al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el brazo de Ron de encima – buenas noches, me voy a dormir!

- Qué le pasa? – Ron estaba extrañado acerca de la reacción de Hermione, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba por qué le había dicho eso a Hermione, tan lindo que era estar con su brazo alrededor de ella… 

- Mujeres… quién las entiende? – exclamó Harry, definitivamente Ron pensaba lo mismo.

Pero Hermione no pensaba en lo que pensaban sus dos mejores amigos en ese momento, no, ella pensaba en lo mucho que le dolió escuchar eso a ella… A Ron se le veía muy pegado con Hanna Abbot [N/a: si no se escribe así, díganme por favor!] y se habían hecho muy amiguitos. Sabía que él quería algo con Hanna, que mal se sentía su corazón y el chico que ella amaba ni cuenta se daba. Y tan romántico que había parecido ese paseo por los terrenos… 

A la mañana siguiente en el vestíbulo…

- Oye Weasley, ven acá! – era Ernie Mcmillan y tenía una cara llena de enfado, este llamaba a Ron por alguna razón[N/a: no recuerdo si así se escribe Mcmillan, si no corríjanme ^^U]

- Que cosa quieres Ernie? – contestó extrañado

- No me hables así, quieres? No te hagas el inocentón! Y también te dejas de tonterías con MÍ novio… es decir novia! 

- De que hablas?!

- Que andas muy pegado con Hanna! Que crees? Que no me doy cuenta? 

- Hanna y yo solo somos amigos! – antes de darse cuenta una multitud de personas  habían hecho un círculo que los rodeaba a los dos, a Ron y a Ernie pero antes de que Ernie pudiera acercarse lo suficiente a Ron para pegarle había llegado el profesor Snape como un rayo 

- Qué está pasando aquí?! – preguntó Snape con sus ojos fulminantes y marca de enojo en su piel cetrina

- Ernie vino a buscarle pelea a Ron! – contestó Seamus Finnigan desafiante

- O sea que peleando no? 30 Puntos menos para Hufflepuff y 40 puntos menos para Gryffindor – gritó el profesor Snape al mismo tiempo que los de Gryffindor hacían muecas de intensa molestia

- Eso es injusto! Ernie fue el que provocó la pelea no Ron, es más, Ron ni siquiera gritó! – dijo Harry con ojos amargados

- Con que desafiándome no? Otros 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

- Severus, qué pasa aquí? – era Dumbledore y tenía una cara de confusión

- Señor, estos dos alumnos se estuvieron peleando y tuve que poner las cosas en orden – contestó Snape con el semblante serio 

- Pero no es justo que le quite tantos puntos a Gryffindor si Ernie fue el que provocó pero fue por celos de adolescentes… por lo tanto le restaremos solo 3 puntos a Hufflepuff- el director les guiñó un ojo a los de la última casa mencionada 

Snape se fue ondulando su capa y todos pasaron al  gran comedor a desayunar. Pero cuando Ron estaba entrando sintió un empujón y un esto no se queda así de parte de Ernie. 

La noche llegó en todo su esplendor, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el lago, el famoso lago. El lugar en el cual Ron y Hermione habían estado tomados de la mano, poco tiempo, pero lo estuvieron… 

Hermione volvió al lugar que tanta felicidad le había hecho sentir, el momento en el que había estado más cerca de Ron que nunca, ella era quizás la chica que más cerca había estado del lindo pelirrojo.  _"Quizás…"  De repente no era la única, tal vez ella sólo se estaba ilusionando… _"Pero los sonrojos, la tomada de mano, lo que siente por él…" _ Hermione no entendía que le pasaba, estaba confusa. Ella nunca había sentido eso por nadie, nunca había estado pensando  al cien por ciento en alguien; estaba sintiendo algo parecido a lo que siempre hablaban Parvati y Lavender, sólo que mucho más intenso, raro para ella. Algo nuevo, algo que ella solo sabía en teoría…_

***Flash Back***

_Hermione estaba en su cama leyendo la  última  página  de un libro  interesantísimo llamado "Hechiceros, la historia de la magia". De pronto escuchó pasos que se acercaban. _

_- No lo sé Lavender… no se lo que me está pasando. Cada día  es más fuerte… - Eran Parvati y Lavender. Parvati estaba hablando _

_- Sácalo de tu mente, sabes que no puedes estar pensando en él estando con … - lo demás no lo escuchó. Hermione lo pasó por alto, le pareció algo tonto estar pensando tanto en alguien, bloquearse y dejar de hacer cosas interesantes, como leer, en vez de pensar en un tipo. Solo terminó de escuchar a Parvati: Esto es distinto, creo que esto si es amor…_

***Fin del Flash Back***

_"Amor" _Amor, para Hermione,  era el gran afecto hacia algo o alguien, _"alguien…"_

- No puede ser! – 

- Qué no puede ser? – Hermione volteó a ver quién la había escuchado, era Harry, para su alivio. Necesitaba a un buen amigo para conversar, para descubrir lo que sentía… - Qué no puede ser Hermione? – Harry se sentó en el gras, Hermione también lo hizo. 

- Harry… qué ocurre cuando, bueno, una… -titubeó- amiga… cuando una amiga… Bueno, una amiga me dijo que pensaba mucho en un chico y eso le atrofiaba en todo, cada vez que quiero… que quiere hacer algo no puede porque… 

- Esa persona siempre está en tus pensamientos y no la puedes sacar porque es un pensamiento muy lindo y simplemente te hundes en él – Harry había terminado  lo que estaba diciendo Hermione – Querida amiga, no digas que es una amiga tuya, eres tú… - Harry le sonrió a  la chica de cabellos castaños  [N/a: Qué lindo mi Harry para decir estas cosas taaan románticas *suspiro*]

- No… bueno, yo… - Hermione estaba avergonzada, no le podía decir a Harry que esa persona especial era, bueno, Ron… _"Ron? Estás aceptando que te mueres por él?..."_   

- Y… se podría saber quién es esa persona especial?

- No hay persona especial, solo pregunto por curiosidad – trataba de convencerse a sí misma – Y tú? Cómo sabes todos esos sentimientos?  Quién es tu chica especial? – Ahora era Harry el avergonzado, ahora era él el que no sabía que decir

- Bien, te diré porque te tengo mucha confianza… yo siento algo muy  especial por, bueno, por… por… 

- No te entiendo Harry, que dijiste? – 

- Gy… Gy…  Lo siento Hermione, pero tengo que ir a una práctica de Quidditch, adiós! 

- En la noche? 

- Nueva metodología, tú sabes… - Hermione sabía que lo del Quidditch era cierto, pero también sabía que a Harry le avergonzaba hablar de cosas del corazón… _"Y lo comprendo…" _

Hermione decidió subir a la torre de Gryffindor, estaba comenzando a llover y ya no tenía nadie con quién conversar. Antes de irse lanzó una piedra al  lago, una piedra lanzada con toda la cólera y desesperación contenida, unos sentimientos que no la dejaban en paz. La piedra llegó hasta muy lejos. _"mis sentimientos tratados de ser arrojados, ja! como si pudiera!"  _

Ya en la sala común Hermione (totalmente vacía) tan solo veía el tranquilo fuego de la fogata, estaba quemando la leña… tan sereno, tan inocente, tan metido en sus asuntos y sin distraerse; sin distraerse ni un solo segundo en otra cosa, y si eso pasaba, a eso que eran como cenizas, se los llevaba el viento.  

Alguien llegaba corriendo, se oían pasos fuera del cuadro de la señora gorda. 

- Hermione! Qué haces aquí?! – Ron estaba con gotas de sudor alrededor de la cara y tratando de ocultar algo bajo su capa 

- Por si no lo sabes, esta también es mi casa y puedo estar en la sala común! 

- Sí! Pero no a esta hora! – Ron trataba de ocultar algo en su túnica, era algo demasiado evidente

- Tu no decides a que  hora debo estar en algún sitio! 

- Bueno, como quieras! Adiós!  

- Adiós! Y cuando quieras esconder algo trata de ser más disimulado!

- Si hubiera sabido que tú, es decir, que  alguien iba a estar ahí… adiós – cualquiera pudo haber jurado que Ron se había puesto rojo, pero no Hermione, es más, esta decidió hablar algo que dejó notar su valentía

- Ron… sólo te vas así? Solo "buenas noches"? – _"no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto" _

- Qué más quieres? – Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione y se acercó mucho a Hermione, pero se acercó a su oído; dijo tan solo dos palabras: "es inevitable". El pelirrojo se levantó y se fue a su cuarto. Hermione estaba como en un trance. Después de un rato Hermione se levantó para ir a dormir, al hacer esto de dio cuenta de que había algo que ella no había puesto ahí  _"una rosa, rosa roja… "       _

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Capítulo con su misterio, no? Ahora solo espero reviews ;). Déjenlos dándome sugerencias, correcciones, felicitaciones, maldiciones, comida… Bueno  ahí  nos vemos, y recuerden: "Si manejan no tomen por que la chela (cerveza) se cae" (que buena consejera!) No soy un buen ejemplo  u_u…

Eso sí, NUNCA  TOMEN LICOR, ES UN ASCOOO!!!! Y LA RESACA ES HORIBLEEE!!!! 

Natty Potter, fama interficcional por loca sin remedio @________@    


	4. Pelea

Gracias por seguir leyendo, este capítulo va para, obviamente, Jessi Weasley pero también (en este capítulo) para Esteffy que siempre me apoya y es buena amiga.   

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione nunca supo cómo pudo dormir esa noche, o de repente ni siquiera durmió; pero lo único que sabía era que al día siguiente no tenía ni la más mínima gota de sueño, razón por la cual no le pudo echar la culpa a eso de sus constantes ataques de distracción en clase. Y aunque ella lo tratara de negar para sí misma, no podía concentrarse al 100% en ninguna lección y eso fue algo que hasta Ginny, su mejor amiga, notó. – Algo te está pasando, pareces – dijo la pelirroja a la castaña esa tarde a Hermione – hipnotizada! 

Pero nada le pasaba, o al menos eso trataba ella de pensar. 

- Toca pociones, tenemos que correr si queremos llegar temprano – Harry había hablado con un leve toque preocupación en su voz, y es que, ya quedaban cinco  minutos para que empiece la clase y Ron, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch dado a que Harry tenía que recoger su preciada Saeta de Fuego de una vez por todas…

***Flash Back***

_Harry estaba sin ganas de seguir haciendo cualquier cosa que lo relacionara con la vida. Habían caído muchas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos esmeraldas que ya no se veían alegres y ya no había rastros de la seguridad que siempre habitaban en ellos. Su padrino había muerto, ya no respiraba y todo por culpa de una maldita mortífaga lame-pies de Voldemort. _

_Era su primer día de su sexto año en Hogwarts, ya había pasado el banquete y aparentaba ser feliz, pero no lo era… Lo primero que hizo fue presentar su renuncia, cosa que rechazaron totalmente y aparte lo hicieron capitán, había dejado su escoba guardada en una caja de los vestidores de Quidditch, no tenía la fuerza suficiente de ver la escoba sin derramar lágrimas; la Saeta de Fuego había sido una regalo del hombre que, a los ojos de Harry, era como su padre: Sirius Black._

***Fin del Flash Back***  

 Mientras caminaban Ron mostraba una gran sonrisa y se detuvo – Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry. Pero Ron no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a Harry y le dio un gran abrazo de buenos amigos, de esos únicos amigos de oro

- Que bueno que por fin hayas recogido la escoba y lo hayas superado – dijo Ron después del abrazo

- Sí Harry, es bueno que ahora sonrías con franqueza – Hermione también estaba muy feliz por su amigo

- Es que… ya era hora, he visto como a una luz, una clase de señal… no sé – Harry miraba al castillo con una sonrisa ligera pero después bajo su mirada al reloj que  había en su muñeca y puso una cara de horror: ya solo faltaba un minuto para el inicio de la clase de pociones – tengo que  subir mi escoba a la sal común, ustedes vallan a la clase, que importa si yo llego tarde

- No puedes… - pero Ron fue cortado por Harry 

- Vallan por favor! – Ron y Hermione hicieron caso, su amigo se estaba recuperando de una gran depresión y no querían perturbarlo de ningún modo. Los dos chicos caminaban solos, ya estaban llegando a la puerta del castillo y no se habían dicho ni una palabra, Hermione decidió hablar – Gra-gracias por la rosa – la chica de los cabellos enmarañados se había puesto un poco roja y miraba a cualquier parte menos a Ron

- Es una rosa muy especial – e hizo lo que ya había hecho dos veces antes: acercarse a Hermione y sonreír pícaramente, haciendo que la castaña actuara como mantequilla al sol – recuerda siempre eso – esta vez había ido demasiado lejos _"o demasiado cerca…" Ron estaba a casi un centímetro de Hermione, el chico cogió a Hermione de la barbilla de la manera más delicada que uno se podría imaginar, la miró directamente a los ojos (parecía que la había cogido para que no escape su mirada), con la otra mano tocó suavemente sus labios y se acercó más _"y más…"_. El chico dijo unas palabras: "es inevitable…". _

- qué es inevitable? – se atrevió la chica a preguntar pero Ron le puso un dedo sellando sus labios, en ese  momento podían sentir sus respiraciones, Ron tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la besó, un beso un poco desesperado pero el mejor que ella había tenido en su vida. Después de un rato se separaron y Ron le volvió a coger la barbilla con más delicadeza que antes y haciendo que Hermione volara en el maravilloso mundo de los ojos azules del pelirrojo, esta vez también dijo algo: "Tú…" pero antes de que terminara de pronunciar nada más, incluso antes de que Hermione pudiera soltar un  suspiro totalmente inconciente… alguien había proferido un grito ahogado pero muy notorio. 

Ron soltó a Hermione y los mencionados voltearon a ver a alguien que ahora  lanzaba sollozos y se volteaba dirigiéndose al castillo: por lo visto había salido para hacer quién sabe qué y al verlos había decidido volver. La persona que dio el grito ahogado se quedó parada, de espalda a ellos, y Hermione pudo vislumbrar unas coletas rubias y una voz quebrada por el llanto. – Yo pensaba que pasaba algo, Ron. Terminé con Ernie, ¿Sabes? Y de pronto te metes con ella, ¡yo me ilusioné! – La chica sollozó un poco – sigue disfrutando…  ¡gracias por romperme el corazón! – la chica no se volteó al hablar pero Hermione ya sabía quién era y todo tipo de sentimientos comenzaron a brotar dentro de ella: confusión, alteración, desesperación, celos… Hannah Abbot entró al castillo y Hermione vio, por el rabillo del ojo (no se atrevía a ver a Ron a los ojos), que él estaba paralizado. En ese momento, las sospechas que hace tan sólo unos segundos Hermione había terminado de disipar volvían a cobrar fuerzas con una intensidad impresionantemente grande.  

- Anda a pociones y dile al profesor que estoy enferma – Hermione miraba al suelo y comenzaba a caminar de vuelta al campo de quidditch, aunque no sabía ni por qué

- Pero… - Ron trataba de objetar

- ¡Vete y dile eso al profesor! – la chica se retiró del lugar en donde, segundos antes, había tenido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida y también el más confuso y algo que acababa de descubrir: se estaba comenzando a sentir como una completa imbécil, Ron estaba jugando con ella mientras coqueteaba con Hanna y le daba su palabra de estar con ella apenas terminase con Ernie y lo peor de todo era que le dolía. 

Hermione caminaba apresuradamente hacia el campo de quidditch, no quería ver a Harry. No quería que la viera llorando, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, estaba llorando por el idiota de Ron. "¡_Lo aceptas!"  - Sí… lo acepto, ¿y? - . Hermione ya había llegado a la sala común y como no vio a nadie decidió sentarse en las gradas pero segundos después escuchó pasos y decidió esconderse debajo de las gradas al igual que lo había hecho en primer año cuando le prendió fuego a la capa del profesor Snape. Lo que la chica de cabellos castaños podía ver a través de la parte interior de las gradas era a alguien con el uniforme de Hogwarts y, a lo lejos, a alguien con la túnica de quidditch de Gryffindor,  volando y con una quaffle en la mano. Hermione vio que la persona que estaba volando tirarle la quaffle a la persona que ahora  estaba sentada en frente de ella, se dio cuenta de que era Harry dado a que él había ido un poco más adelante para coger la quaffle y vio su Saeta de Fuego a un costado. La persona que volaba era, sin posibilidad de error, Ginny; su cabellera roja era inconfundible y no podía ser otro Weasley dado a que se había alejado de uno de ellos hace tan solo unos minutos.  _

- Hola Ginny, que bueno que estas practicando – Harry y Ginny estaban entablando  conversación y Hermione decidió irse: no quería chismosear, ya se lo contaría después Ginny si es que esta lo creía conveniente. Pero un pié se le había adormecido  y es que, estaba en una posición muy incómoda.   

- Es que, como te dije, quiero ser cazadora ya que ahora tu vuelves a ser buscador, me encanta el quidditch – Ginny sonreía mientras que Hermione sufría los efectos que se dan después del  adormecimiento del pié: como cosquilleo, dolor, ardor, algo inexplicable pero insoportable y no se podía mover sino le dolería más. 

- Si quieres yo puedo hacer de guardián y tú metes la quaffle 

- Claro que quiero! – Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho – es decir, si puedes… - la chica se mordió el labio. Harry rió 

- Mañana son las clasificaciones para los jugadores, seguro que tú serás la nueva cazadora de Gryffindor – Harry le guiñó un ojo – acuérdate que yo soy el capitán – dijo esto último en susurro 

- Con tal de que no hagas trampa… – Hermione vio a la pelirroja sonreír coquetamente

- Ginny, si no fueras buena jugadora no hubieras sido buscadora! Serás excelente cazadora, aparte… yo por ti doy de todo – Harry sonrió tímidamente. A Hermione por fin le paró el adormecimiento y se pudo parar y por fin irse a la sala común porque estaba al cien por ciento segura de que le bajarían al menos cincuenta puntos por llegar tan tarde a la clase de pociones.  

***

La sala común estaba abarrotada de gente haciendo deberes, conversando, practicando encantamientos o cualquier cosa, pero no Hermione. Ella estaba sentada en una silla ubicada en la esquina con un libro llamado '_Los Mitos del bosque encantado: Lo que debe y no debe saber pero que igual sabrá gracias a este libro'_ en las manos, pero en realidad no lo leía. Lo único que hacía era fingir que leía con la mirada totalmente perdida mientras que pensaba y pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado en casi tres días: los acercamientos de Ron, tomar su mano, la rosa, el beso…, Hanna, el beso… - ¡EL BESO! ¡EL BESO! El maldito  beso – el beso que no la dejaba en paz, la razón por  la cual estaba distraída, por la que no le importaba el libro que tenía en las manos, por la que había llorado dolorosamente, por la que estaba totalmente confundida y se sentía una completa imbécil. Segundos después Hermione dejó  el libro de los bosques en una mesa y salió de la sala común en dirección al baño de los prefectos a ver si estaba vacío para relajarse un poco en la piscina.

Hermione llegó al pasillo donde estaba el baño de los prefectos con la cabeza gacha y los ojos tristes, luego cambió esa expresión por otra de sorpresa: había escuchado un grito de furia en el baño de los prefectos para hombres. Hermione tenía que ver, como deber de prefecta, que era lo que estaba pasando. A punto de detenerse por el hecho de  que era un baño para hombres, ella abrió la puerta y lo que vio la hizo contener un grito de horror. Ernie McMillan estaba pegándole a alguien con una cara de furia y la otra persona se defendía con ahínco  pero no le pegaba, sólo decía: "¡tienes que escuchar!", pero sin embargo no le pegaba a Ernie. Hermione tardó menos de un segundo en reconocer la voz del otro chico, era Ron. Hermione, como por instinto, fue hacia ellos y los separó. - ¿Qué diablos hacen? -  a Ron le sangraba la nariz y Ernie estaba rojo de evidente furia pero Ernie no hacía caso 

- ¡¿Supones que te  crea que no quieres nada con Hannah?! -  gritó el Hufflepuff 

- ¡Sí! A mi me gusta otra, ¿no entiendes?  Estoy muerto por una chica que  me trae  loco… si me gustara Hannah ya hubiera emprendido acciones más directas, sin embargo no lo he hecho. Entiende que no quiero  nada con Hannah… Yo quisiera que la chica que quiero se dé  cuenta de mis sentimientos… - Ernie parecía convencido, pero no totalmente 

- ¿Y quién es? ¡Si dices que no es Hannah! – Ron se paró y se dirigió a la puerta

- Esta cerca de ti, junto a ti… - Ron se fue diciendo estas últimas palabras, después de eso, Ernie, se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba allí 

- Me he comportado como un imbécil. Ron no quiera a Hannah… - Ernie miró a Hermione y luego a la puerta por donde se había ido Ron y nuevamente a ella. Hermione no dijo nada y se agachó para ayudarlo a pararse. Sin decir nada más, la chica salió del baño de hombres para después dirigirse al de mujeres y tomar un largo baño pero a mitad del camino se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que quería… _"¡Búscalo!". Parecía que Hermione le iba a hacer caso por primera vez  a su 'yo inconsciente' y no a su 'yo lógico que siempre iba por el medio inteligente'.  _

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡Hola a toda la gente! ¿Qué tal este capítulo? A mi me gusta porque Harry-Pooh *___* estaba bien lindo, me encanta que diga cosas lindas ^^. Bueno, no los voy a aburrir con mis suspiros para Harryto. Antes de cualquier cosa, agradezco mucho los reviews que fueron mi fuente de inspiración (aparte de la  música de Linkin Park que, a mi parecer, es lo máximo). 

Aquí los dejo, ahora no tengo tiempo de responder reviews (el profesor me está vigilando T_T). Cuídense y… otro consejito: 'No consuman droga poruqe hay mucha y somos pocos' 8obvio que no consumo esa porquería, pero tengo que dar el ejemplo… :P)

 _   _


	5. siguiendo lo que me dice el yo inconscie...

He aquí el quinto capítulo. Todo gracias a ustedes: los lectores y sus reviews.

---------------------------------------------

La castaña reaccionó por fin y se dirigió a los pisos superiores. Al terminar de subir las escaleras, no vio a nadie, no vio a ningún chico pelirrojo. Hermione subió las escaleras que dirigían al retrato de la señora gorda, tenía que hablar con Ron, eso lo sabía, pero de lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea era de qué diablos le iba a decir. Ella casi llegaba al retrato cuando vio algo rojo al finalizar las gradas, subió casi corriendo y se dio cuenta de lo que era: Una rosa roja, preciosa. La chica recogió la rosa y se quedó observándola un rato. Esa rosa no podía estar ahí de casualidad "_esa rosa es casi igual a la que me dejó Ron ayer…_". Hermione sonrió, de repente se la había dejado Ron para ella o de repente sólo se le cay . Ella estaba confusa pero aún así quería hablar con Ron.

Hermione estaba sentada en su acostumbrado sillón frente al fuego, sola, ya que no encontró a Ron. Presenciando la sala común vacía excepto por los hermanos Crevey que estaban mezclando unas pociones para hacer que unas fotografías se vean a colores. - ¿Aún no se van a la cama? Ya es muy tarde, ¡a sus cuartos! – alguien le estaba diciendo a Colin y a Denis que se vallan a dormir, por el sonido de los apresurados pasos y el sonido de un caldero, Hermione se pudo dar cuenta de que se iban a su cuarto. Ese alguien era… - ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no te retiras a dormir? – era Ron. Hermione volteó y lo vio con una expresión de seriedad.

- ¿Acaso una no puede estar un rato en SU sala común? – Hermione trataba de sonar normal, como si nada hubiera pasado

- No si lo que quieres es evitarme, me voy a sentar a tu lado osea que lo mejor será que te vallas – y tal como dijo, el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado

- Pero, yo no quiero evitarte – Hermione volteó hacia Ron, se le acercó mucho, mucho…

- ¿En serio? Oh, veo que recogiste la rosa que te dejé… - Ron también se acercó a ella

- Sí, pero, bueno, eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no? – era esta vez ella quién ponía la sonrisa pícara

- Significa que, para mí, tú eres… - pero él no terminó lo que iba a decir, el tan solo se limitó a poner sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y ella a "_dejarme llevar…_"

- _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ –. Hermione abrió los ojos completamente y alejó sus labios de los de Ron, alguien había gritado estruendosamente

- ¡¿Quién ha gritado?! – Hermione sonaba nerviosa y Ron, desconcertado, fue a la ventana a ver si el grito provenía de los terrenos y, efectivamente, así era

- Hermione, bajemos a los terrenos. Veo sombras medias raras, ¡vamos! –

- ¡Pero no podemos salir ahora! – pero al ver la cara de Ron rectificó sus palabras, él se veía como si fuera algo muy urgente el bajar a los terrenos. - Vamos… - los dos se dirigieron a paso rápido a las escaleras de caracol para, de pronto ya estaba en el vestíbulo y abrieron rápida y silenciosamente el portón. Lo que vieron a continuación hizo dar un pequeño y agudo grito de parte de Hermione: Harry estaba tirado en el piso con la varita y a su costado estaba Ginny Weasley, sangrando.

- ¿Ya despertó?

- Aún no, espero que sea pronto - contestó Harry a su mejor amigo sin mirarlo, porque sus ojos y, en realidad, todo su ser se centraba solo en la chica a la que le cogía delicadamente a mano y en ese momento estaba echada en la cama durmiendo profundamente. – Vas a estar bien, discúlpame… -. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que habían llevado a Ginny a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey la vio y automáticamente la hizo acostar en una camilla, le hizo tomar una poción de dormir y dijo que no podía creer lo que había pasado. Ya era muy de noche cuando Harry contó lo que había ocurrido.

Flash back

- _¡Vete Malfoy! ¿crees que me intimidas? Eres sólo un imbesil más, ¿entiendes? Sólo un imbesil más que se cree lo que, simplemente, no es –_

- _¿Osea que eso crees? Mira pobretona, más ridícula e imbesil eres tú, estuviste tantos años detrás del cabeza rajada de mierda y el ni te miraba y ahora vienes a hacerte la valiente, me das pena… - Malfoy estaba molestando cruelmente a Ginny Weasley_

- _¡¿Pena?! ¡Ja! Tú eres el que da pena, con tu padre en la cárcel por ser un lame-pies de Voldemort…_

- _¿Cómo vas a decir su nombre? No creas que eres valiente, Weasley, no creas eso. Eres igual a toda tu familia, igual de igualada, igual de ingenua… - pero antes de que Malfoy terminara de hablar, Ginny le había plantado una cachetada a Malfoy. Y, allí en los terrenos, Malfoy sacó su varita. – No me toques, pobretona – Draco apuntó su varita a la garganta de Ginny – No me vuelvas a tocar porque me das asco, ¿no sabes que solo eres una mierda más aquí? ¿acaso no sabes que no vales nada? – la varita se acercaba cada vez más a la chica al mismo tiempo que esta se ponía más nerviosa. Pero alguien salió del castillo corriendo, sosteniendo algo grande y pesado, al ver la escena dejó el objeto en el suelo y gritó: "¡Petrificus Totalus!"._

- _¿Estas bien Ginny? ¿Te ha hecho algo el idiota este? – su voz se notaba llena de preocupación_

- _No, Harry, gracias por petrificarlo porque si no llegabas pudo haber hecho algo terrible y… - pero ella no terminó de decir nada porque de pronto se encontraba tirada en el suelo sangrando, con finas cortaduras. El objeto pesado que Harry había dejado en el suelo estaba manchado de sangre._

Fin del Flash Back

- ¡¿Y qué diablos era esa cosa que le hizo daño a Ginny?! ¿Por qué lo tenías? – Ron tenía los ojos ligeramente desorbitados por el relato de Harry

- Ahora no te lo voy a contar, aparte – bajó la voz para hablarle a su amigo – no le he dicho a la señora Pomfrey que fue eso, le dije que fueron unas rosas espinosas salvajes

- Harry, tú estas metiendo las narices en lo que no te incumbe nuevamente, ¡acuérdate lo que nos dijo la orden! – reprochó Hermione que estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama

- Es que escuché… - de pronto el chico de ojos verdes puso una cara un poco preocupada – voces…

- ¿Voces? ¿qué clase de vo…?

- Extrañas, distantes, y no sé de donde venían. Dijeron algo raro, por eso fue que fui a coger _eso _– Harry dijo esa última palabra en voz baja

- ¿Y… qué te decían las voces? – Hermione a las justas podía hablar de la impresión

- Me decían… me decían que había un libro que revelaría muchas cosas y algo de que debía encontrar la llave

- ¿Libro, llave? Osea que lo que hirió a Ginny fueron un libro y una llave? – preguntó Ron

- No…

- ¿entonces?

- No exactamente, fue el libro. Yo no llevaba ninguna llave, no sé donde está ni sé para qué sirve, ni si quiera sé para qué hice caso y cogí ese maldito libro – en eso Harry miró a Ginny, que seguía en profundo sueño, como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo y deseando más que nada que la pelirroja se recuperara

- ¿De donde sacaste el libro? – preguntaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo, casi al mismo tiempo en que se sonrojaron al mirarse

- Biblioteca, en la sección prohibida, tuve que ir con la capa invisible. He guardado todo en mi baúl, el libro está amarrado, aparte, no me hizo nada cuando lo toqué

- Es todo muy extraño…

- ¡POR DIOS! ¿qué hacen aca? Ustedes debieron haberse ido a dormir hace horas – era la señora Pomfrey, botando a los tres amigos a sus cuartos

Hermione llegó a la sala común junto con Harry y Ron. El camino hacia la torre fue muy silencioso, y no solo porque los tres estaban preocupados por Ginny y lo que les había contado Harry sino que también tuvieron que guardar silencio por si alguien los escuchaba ya que no tenían la capa invisible.

- Bueno, hasta mañana. Yo tengo que dormir – Harry subió corriendo las escaleras dejando solos a Hermione y Ron

- Hum… Yo también tengo que dorm… - pero ella no terminó de decir nada, lo único que hizo fue responder al beso que el pelirrojo le dio en ese momento

---------------------------------------------

Disculpen por demorarme tanto en subir este chap U.

Gracias por los reviews, su apoyo y todo. Díganme si les gustó este capítulo, dejen reviews por favor :P.

Cuídense tods! Los q.m!

Natty -- xPPPP


End file.
